Aftermath
by Delta Story
Summary: Sequel to the previously posted story, "Celebration". This part contains Chakotay, a wedding and two women: what's a poor guy gonna do?


AFTERMATH (PG-13)  
  
by Delta Story  
  
(April 2002)  
  
~*~  
  
(This is a continuation of "Celebration", a J/C story written along the lines of the JAG episode, "Lifelines". This story again 'borrows' richly from two subsequent JAG episodes, "Adrift", Parts 1 and 2. Thanks, JAG, for some beautiful scripts! These J/C stories are being told in the form of scripted dialogue.)  
  
Disclaimers: Mea culpa, oh great Paramount and Star Trek, for once more I'm playing around with your (TM) stuff. But, I'll treat them nicely, not nastily, like you do! (Oh, but you guys over at JAG -- keep up the good work! At least you know your audience!)  
  
~*~  
  
(It is two days before the wedding of Chakotay and Seven. At Seven's request, they have decided to go through with a traditional earth wedding. Seven's aunt has stepped in with vigor and instructed her niece on all the traditions and preparation. Although Seven hasn't quite 'bought into' the entire production – it isn't logical or efficient – she agrees to go along with the idea, to show Chakotay and her other human companions that she is truly trying to adapt to her human heritage.  
  
Seven has asked the EMH, much to his chagrin, to 'give her away'. As she puts it: "You have been like a father to me". With a mix of pride and pain, he reluctantly agrees. She and Chakotay have selected only one attendant each. When Chakotay asked Tom Paris to be his best man, the younger man was shocked, based on all their past disagreements. But, as Chakotay explained to him, he had learned to respect Tom over their years together, and now he, Tom, as a good husband and father, was proving to be the example to him, Chakotay.  
  
Seven had never developed any close relationships on Voyager, except with Captain [now Admiral] Janeway. However, even though the admiral had seemed happy with the revelation of the blossoming relationship between Seven and Chakotay, the former Borg sensed a rapidly growing split in their former closeness. She decided that it was due to the divergent directions each of their lives had taken when they returned to Earth and saw no reason to pursue the distancing any further. With Chakotay's growing closeness with Tom, Seven finally decided that she would ask B'Elanna to stand with her at the wedding. B'Elanna was not overwhelmed with the invitation, but Tom convinced her that she was the most 'logical' choice.  
  
The scene opens in a hall on a high floor of Starfleet headquarters. Chakotay is waiting for a turbolift when Admiral Janeway comes down the hall. He's hoping that the turbolift will come before they have to speak to each other, but this doesn't happen. He nods politely to his former commanding officer and she stops to speak to him.)  
  
Janeway: Coming in tomorrow?  
  
Chakotay: (Uncomfortably, trying not to make eye contact) No; too much to do.  
  
Janeway: See you at the wedding then. (She starts to leave.)  
  
Chakotay: (Taken aback somewhat) The wedding? What about the rehearsal dinner? You were invited!  
  
Janeway: (Stops short; turns to face him) Chakotay, I'm sure we talked about this; I told you I couldn't come.  
  
Chakotay: No, we never talked about it… and just why can't you come?  
  
Janeway: (Embarrassed, caught in her own trap) Um… I'm going out on the Nautilus, to supervise the trial runs of the three new Delta Flyer models.  
  
Chakotay: You're going out on a starship?  
  
Janeway: Yes, that's right; that's usually where one conducts tests for space worthiness of shuttlecraft.  
  
Chakotay: Where?  
  
Janeway: Not too far, just out to the Orion nebula.  
  
Chakotay: (Somewhat peeved) You didn't tell me about this, Kathryn.  
  
Janeway: (Reaches out and touches his arm, much like in the days of Voyager) Don't worry; I'll be at the ceremony. Look, Chakotay, it's not my schedule; it's Starfleet's.  
  
Chakotay: Well, what if Starfleet changes its schedule and you don't make it to the ceremony?  
  
Janeway: (Somewhat patronizing) You let me worry about that.  
  
Chakotay: Why does either of us have to worry about this? I mean – couldn't you do this some other time?  
  
Janeway: The shuttlecraft are ready now, and Starfleet wants to put them into service as soon as possible. Chakotay, you know important something like this is.  
  
Chakotay: I'm sure you could have gotten them to delay it for a couple of days. For this you're risking missing my wedding?  
  
Janeway: I don't consider it a risk.  
  
Chakotay: No; the truth is that you don't consider it important. Kathryn, we're best friends…  
  
Janeway: Now that isn't fair… or true! First off, this test was arranged several weeks before you and Seven had selected a date. And, secondly, if you need me at your wedding, (a little huffy now, her cheeks redden) maybe you should reconsider whom you are marrying.  
  
(Pause, look. He's obviously upset now, too.) Uh… oh, no; please, Chakotay…  
  
Chakotay: (Pulls away; knows he can't win.) All right. (Deep breath, then forced smile) Go on; you need to do your job.  
  
Janeway: Aren't you going to wish me luck?  
  
(He looks at her, lowers his head, shaking it, knowing that she's as stubborn as always. Turbolift arrives and he enters. They are still looking at each other as the doors close.)  
  
~*~  
  
(Seven and Chakotay are cleaning up from the evening meal in their apartment. Their furnishings bear the imprint of both of them, albeit they are rather sparse and purely functional.)  
  
Seven: (Collecting items from table, handing them to Chakotay) What time do Tuvok and T'Pel arrive?  
  
Chakotay: (Quickly looks at chronometer) At 2030 – I'd better get going!  
  
Seven: (Turns and looks at Chakotay rather seriously) I am curious. Does Tuvok approve of us?  
  
Chakotay: (Slight laugh) Does that really matter? Besides… he doesn't get a vote! (He places the last of the dishes in the recycler.) Remember – the last time he saw us, he didn't even know that we were… dating. Oh, by the way – we have to call the restaurant and cancel one of the rehearsal dinner meals.  
  
Seven: (Looks up from table where she cleaning up) Oh? Who is not coming?  
  
Chakotay: Kathryn. She's doing the one-day shakedown for the new Delta Flyer shuttles. It sort of took me by surprise.  
  
Seven: Hm. The Captain… er… Admiral always does seem to add her little bit of drama to everything. All right; I shall take care of it.  
  
Chakotay: (Rather darkly) It's just not the kind of behavior you expect from your best friend. (He turns to leave, giving Seven a quick peck on the cheek.)  
  
Seven: (Icily) As long as she is just your best friend…  
  
Chakotay: (Grabs her in a slight hug) Seven… we've been down this road before. You know that she's my best friend – and I thought you considered her yours, too.  
  
Seven: She has been more a mentor to me, I believe.  
  
Chakotay: (Breaking eye contact, before she can read anything there) Now… I really must go to meet Tuvok and T'Pel.  
  
(Seven turns, her back to him.)  
  
Seven: Very well; I hope their flight has been a good one.  
  
~*~  
  
(It is now the following day – the wedding day minus one day. Janeway heads out to the USS Nautilus. It is an Akita-class ship, in service for only two years. The ship's captain, Xendu N'Danga, is young but has a fine reputation already for handling the needs of a large starship. It is obvious that he has met Janeway before and he is pleased to have her with them. He is in the transporter room when she beams aboard.)  
  
N'Danga: (Briskly walks up to her, to help her off the platform) Admiral Janeway; always a pleasure to have you on board.  
  
Janeway: Thank you, Captain, (she looks around as they begin to walk out of the transporter area) although it is going to seem strange to have someone else as the head of operations on a starship.  
  
N'Danga: Would you like to take command?  
  
Janeway: (Laughing) Oh, no! I've had enough of that position for a while! I'm just here as a Starfleet 'spy' to see how these shuttles are working now.  
  
N'Danga: (Joining in her laughter) Well, Admiral, I think you'll find that we've done quite a bit of improvement in them over your original shuttle.  
  
Janeway: (Remembering the demise of the original Delta Flyer in the showdown with the Borg) That original was a damn fine design, Captain. But… nothing says even good can't be made better. That's what we're here to try out.  
  
N'Danga: We've got several of the best young helmsmen in the 'Fleet with us to do the runs. I think they'll put the ships through their paces pretty well. (The doors open and they enter the hall.) Now… let's get you to your quarters and then we can talk further.  
  
Janeway: Yes, I'd like to meet your helmsmen as soon as possible.  
  
N'Danga: I thought you would. I've scheduled a briefing with them at 1300 in the briefing room; testing is scheduled to commence at 1530.  
  
(They arrive at the turbolift and get on.)  
  
Janeway: I'm presuming that all of the shuttlecraft runs are going to be performed in the next twenty-four hours?  
  
N'Danga: That's what our orders are. We'll commence when we're about a light year from Earth.  
  
Janeway: Good. (She turns to N'Danga) I hate to be an 'eat and run' guest, Captain, but I really have to get back to Earth tomorrow.  
  
N'Danga: (Surprised) Oh? Why is that? I thought we would have the pleasure of your company for at least a couple of days.  
  
Janeway: Personal matter, I'm afraid.  
  
N'Danga: Nothing serious, I hope.  
  
Janeway: (Trying to put on her best 'happy face') No, quite the opposite. I'm hoping to be back for a wedding.  
  
(They have arrived on the deck where Janeway will be staying. The doors open and they walk, continuing the conversation.)  
  
N'Danga: (Smiling) Oh? Anyone I know?  
  
Janeway: Yes, I believe you've met. It… it's my former first officer… from Voyager …  
  
N'Danga: Ah, yes… Chakotay – he's a fine man; well, good for him! And the wedding is tomorrow? I'm presuming it will be later in the day…  
  
Janeway: Um… actually, it's in the morning. 1100. If you read my orders, you'll find that Starfleet has given me approval to fly one of the shuttles back to Earth.  
  
N'Danga: 1100? Even at warp 7, that's cutting it awfully close, isn't it?  
  
Janeway: Not for a Delta Flyer. With your new enhancements, I can push things along at warp 7.5; there shouldn't be any problems.  
  
(They have arrived at her quarters)  
  
N'Danga: Well, I hope you're right, Admiral; I'm just glad it isn't me doing it!  
  
Janeway: (Shrugging) I've had closer calls.  
  
N'Danga: I'm sure you have. Let's see now… looking forward to the briefing… as I recall, you like coffee… strong and black.  
  
Janeway: (Smiling) You've been reading my classified dossier, haven't you?  
  
N'Danga: (Nodding) Well, we have to know these things if we're going to keep the brass happy.  
  
Janeway: Thank you; I do like my coffee, Captain. 1300… right?  
  
N'Danga: That's right. (Turning to leave, then as an afterthought) Oh… by the way… who is the lucky bride?  
  
Janeway: (her face suddenly serious) You may have heard of her – she's a former Borg whom we 'adopted' on Voyager during our 'tour' of the Delta Quadrant – Seven of Nine, now known by her human name, Annika Hansen.  
  
N'Danga: (Surprised) Whew! Who hasn't heard of her! Well, I must say – that's a most unusual match… it isn't one I would ever have imagined.  
  
Janeway: Nor I, Captain. (She activates the door and enters.) See you in a little while.  
  
(As the door closes, N'Danga is confused by the expression on her face.)  
  
~*~  
  
(Chakotay and Paris have flown a shuttlecraft to Taos to pick up the rings Chakotay has had made for the wedding. The two men are in a small flat- roofed shop, a respite from the high desert sun. The artisan, a petite woman with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, is showing them the completed products: medium width gold bands with embossed symbols of their Delta Quadrant voyage. The woman smiles silently as Chakotay picks up each one and examines it.)  
  
Chakotay: What do you think of them?  
  
Paris: Um… they look like wedding rings to me.  
  
Chakotay: Well, they aren't just that to me; they're my future. (He fondles the rings and hands them to the woman, who begins to polish them again and put them into boxes. He looks at Paris.) Do you still look at yours?  
  
Paris: (Smiling, as he looks at his and twists it on his finger) Oh, yeah, sure!  
  
Chakotay: Do you remember the very moment you said 'I do'?  
  
Paris: (Slight laugh) You bet I do!  
  
Chakotay: What were you feeling?  
  
Paris: Well… nausea. I had just eaten a piece of cold pizza.  
  
(Chakotay laughs and shakes his head; will Tom ever treat anything seriously?)  
  
Chakotay: I've got to admit that I'm a bit nervous.  
  
Paris: Why?  
  
Chakotay: Because now I have a beautiful, intelligent woman who loves me and now I can't make any more excuses.  
  
Paris: Why should you think that you need to make any excuses? Come on, man; be happy! I'm happy for you… and you should be happy for yourself, too.  
  
(Chakotay tries to smile)  
  
You are happy, aren't you?  
  
Chakotay: Yes, of course. It's just that…  
  
Paris: It's just that… you've been a bit too quiet lately… even for you!  
  
Chakotay: (Thoughtfully) Let me ask you something. Kathryn is out doing this shakedown flight…  
  
Paris: (Chortling) That sound's like the Captain…  
  
Chakotay: She's going to miss the rehearsal dinner and probably be cutting it close on the wedding…  
  
Paris: And that's upset you.  
  
Chakotay: Am I being unreasonable?  
  
Paris: Well, you know the Captain and ship responsibilities… everything else takes second place. Look, Chakotay, I think the only thing for you to do is not to take it personally.  
  
Chakotay: (Sighing) Yeah, I guess you're right. (Tries to brighten a bit) Tom, if I should begin to falter…  
  
Paris: (Gently slapping his friend on the shoulder) You won't, my friend; I won't let you! If I can do it, you can, too!  
  
Chakotay: What if I just look your way?  
  
(They laugh and turn to go. The woman clears her throat and they turn to her: she has the rings for them, which they seem to have forgotten.)  
  
Woman: Excuse me; your rings, sir?  
  
(Tom laughs and goes back for them; Chakotay turns serious.)  
  
~*~  
  
(It's briefing time on the Nautilus. Captain N'Danga has summarized the new features of the current version of Delta Flyers. Admiral Janeway nods in appreciation as he lists many improvements over Voyager's originals.)  
  
Janeway: Well, I must say – this is one thing that Starfleet has modified with aplomb – although it's quite different when you have a shipyard with all supplies handy, rather than having to make do with what a starship's replicator can produce.  
  
N'Danga: The Borg technology has made a big difference, Admiral; our accomplishments wouldn't have been the same without them.  
  
Janeway: Mm… yes; good old Borg technology! However, it still can't beat real brains and real hands doing the work. (She looks at the three pilots sitting at the table, a human male and female and a Bajoran male.) With the enhanced power conduits and computer interfaces now in place, you folks can probably just kick back and read a holonovel during flight.  
  
(General laughter around the table)  
  
N'Danga: There's just one little concern. It looks like our tests might be given a little bit of a rougher trial than we anticipated.  
  
Janeway: Oh? How's that?  
  
Lt. Hrjak: (Bajoran pilot) Um… astrophysics tells us that there is a large plasma disruption moving into the test area within the day. We may begin to feel some effects from its prodromal phases during our test flights.  
  
Lt. Chivas (human female): Couldn't we just by-pass the storm? There're other areas we can go to test the ships. Why hazard it with a plasma storm right off the bat?  
  
N'Danga: (smiling and holding his hand towards Janeway) Want to field this one, Admiral?  
  
Janeway: (looking at younger officer with her characteristic smile) Because, Lt. Chivas, in real-life situations, you don't get to choose your flying conditions. Trust me; I've been through them all.  
  
N'Danga: Right! You fly with the circumstances you're given – all the time, every time. We'll test them in the storm and elsewhere.  
  
Lt. Chivas: (Blushing) I... I didn't mean that we should shirk from any responsibilities, Admiral.  
  
Janeway: Of course not! If you can start out with ideal conditions, then you should. And certainly would not to jeopardize any of you – or these craft – with any obvious hazards. However, with the increased polarization capabilities built into the parametallic hulls of the new DFs, the effects of plasma storms should be minimal.  
  
Lt. Howard: (human male, who reminds Janeway of a young Tom Paris) Right! And, besides, we'll be going out in two at a time, so the other can always be within communication – and transport – range of the other. I'm ready, Captain… Admiral…  
  
Janeway: (a twinkle in her eye) Tell you what – I'd like to take one of these flyers out myself.  
  
N'Danga: Uh… do you think that's wise, Admiral? I mean… you haven't flown one of these models yet.  
  
Janeway: All the more reason I should get my feet wet; after all, I'm going to be flying one of them alone back to Earth tomorrow.  
  
N'Danga: (Confused and then horrified) I thought that one of our crew would be accompanying you and doing the flying, Admiral!  
  
Janeway: Nonsense! I've probably flown more than all three of you folks put together (Their faces cloud over; they feel they've been insulted; she realizes her mistake) Oh – please forgive me! I didn't mean to say…  
  
Lt. Hrjak: (Wanting to make peace quickly – no one wants to think that they are slighting the admiral) No offense taken, Admiral; it's just your well being we're concerned about.  
  
Janeway: And no offense is taken. (She rises.) I think we'll make a fine squadron, folks; I look forward to flying with each of you. (She finishes off her cup of coffee) And you, Capt. N'Danga, make a fine cup of coffee. Until later, gentleman, Lt. Chivas…  
  
(She leaves. The three younger pilots immediately begin quizzing their captain on the soundness of the admiral's request.)  
  
~*~  
  
(Later that 'day'. The newest 'Delta Flyers' have been doing well all day long; Admiral Janeway and the captain are happy with the results. They are now in his ready room, having gone over the findings. Janeway is on the upper level, from yet another cup of her favorite coffee, looking out the long starport window. Captain N'Danga finishes up his report and walks up beside her.)  
  
N'Danga: I really don't think you had to take one of the ships out there, Admiral, with the rough conditions and all.  
  
Janeway: (Turns, stern but a glint in her eye): Why? You didn't think I could do it? Captain, I haven't lost my touch, just because Starfleet thinks I should be chained to a desk.  
  
N'Danga: But you seemed to have sought out some difficult situations with your flight – almost if you were trying to prove something.  
  
Janeway: Maybe I was. (Turns to captain, sighing.) You know, Captain, part of me still lives on starships.  
  
N'Danga: Is that why you're missing your best friend's wedding?  
  
Janeway: I'm not going to miss it; I'll be there. That's why I'm leaving within the hour.  
  
N'Danga: Admiral, with all due respect – it's getting worse out there; I really don't think you should take a chance.  
  
Janeway: (Serious, looking out into deep space) I need to go.  
  
N'Danga: Why? Are you giving the bride away?  
  
Janeway: (Trying to stifle a laugh) I only wish…  
  
N'Danga: (Not 'in' on her joke) Then why risk making the trip? Wait until we're out of harm's way.  
  
Janeway: Because I need to be there. (Turns and looks at him.) Remember… you yourself had me remind the younger pilots that we have to fly in all types of conditions; we're not given our choice in these matters.  
  
N'Danga: All right; but I'd really wait if I were you.  
  
Janeway: That's just it; I'm not you – I'm me. And I have to go.  
  
~*~  
  
(The wedding rehearsal is over and the members of the wedding party and other friends are gathered in a private upstairs room of a San Francisco restaurant. In addition to the wedding couple, those in attendance are Tom and B'Elanna; Tuvok and T'Pel; Samantha Wildman, her husband and Naomi; Harry and a new friend – who reminds his Voyager crewmates of his old girl friend, Libby; the EMH; Admiral Owen Paris and his wife; Seven's aunt and Padre Morales, the officiating clergyman. A couple of waiters are serving pre-dinner drinks and hors d'oeuvres; the conversations seem to be lively and happy. Admiral Paris walks over to Chakotay, attempting to make some small talk but also trying quiz Chakotay about his future.)  
  
Admiral Paris: Well, Chakotay – long term… what are your plans?  
  
Chakotay: Long term? (Chuckles, shaking head) Just to get through the week.  
  
Admiral Paris: Have you discussed family?  
  
Chakotay: Um… yes, we both want one. Just when and where is the question.  
  
Admiral Paris: Mmm. I'm presuming you'll be staying here in San Francisco.  
  
Chakotay: For the time being. However, Seven… er… Annika is anxious to follow through with Starfleet's suggestion of taking a commission as a science officer. I guess we'll see what happens after she finds out what positions are available.  
  
Admiral Paris: I don't think she'll have any problem there! With her reputation, she can probably have her pick of anything available. Any you? Do you plan on staying with Starfleet forever? After all, she is a bit younger than you.  
  
Chakotay: (Looks uncomfortable, shifts on his feet and glances away from the older man.) Uh… well…  
  
Admiral Paris: I'm sorry; I probably misspoke on that topic. Guess you haven't given that much thought.  
  
Chakotay: (Flashing a weak smile) No, sir; that's all right. And – yes, I have… I do. Every day. I just never can get past the question.  
  
~*~  
  
(Back on the Nautilus, Janeway prepares to head back to Earth on Delta Flyer SC-02. The plasma storms have intensified and are even throwing some of the starship's electromagnetic systems into a flux.)  
  
N'Danga: Admiral, I really wish you would wait.  
  
Janeway: I'll be fine! We both saw today that these ships are virtually foolproof.  
  
N'Danga: At least take Howard or Chivas with you.  
  
Janeway: Nonsense; I'll be fine. Besides – you need all of them to finish up the runs.  
  
Please… this decision is mine and mine alone; I take full responsibility for anything that might happen. I will so note that in my logs… and you do likewise.  
  
N'Danga: (Sighing and shaking his head) With all due respect, Admiral, I've heard that you are one very stubborn woman – and now I know it firsthand.  
  
Janeway: (Laughing) I won't ask you where you heard that from, Captain. (The door silently slides up and she tosses in her bag. She turns and extends her hand to the tall man.) It's been a pleasure, N'Danga; I hope we can work together again.  
  
N'Danga: Same here, Admiral. I'd take you on as a helmsman any day!  
  
(They both are laughing as the door slides closed. N'Danga quickly goes to the launch observation area and the shuttle doors open. Janeway takes off into the turbulent space outside.)  
  
~*~  
  
(Meanwhile, back at the rehearsal dinner/party. Chakotay approaches Tuvok; T'Pel stands silently by her husband's side. The two Vulcans appear uncomfortable at the mainly human gathering. Chakotay, with his usual diplomatic manner, attempts to put them somewhat at ease.)  
  
Chakotay: Tuvok… T'Pel… I really appreciate that you came; it wouldn't have been complete without you here.  
  
Tuvok: (Acknowledging Chakotay rather formally) Indeed, we are honored with your invitation to include us with all your nuptial celebrations. (He scans the area) I notice that Admiral Janeway is not here; I thought that you would have included her tonight, also.  
  
Chakotay: Oh, she was certainly invited. It's just that she's away on a thirty-six hour project – certifying the latest models of the Delta Flyer. (Trying to remain cheerful.) However, she'll be back before the ceremony.  
  
Tuvok: (Looking puzzled) I find it most interesting that she is not here tonight.  
  
Chakotay: (Sighing) You know Kathryn… Starfleet business always takes priority over social activity.  
  
Tuvok: Has she contacted you since she left?  
  
Chakotay: (Nervously) N… no. Why should she do that?  
  
Tuvok: It is not like her to at least wish you the best.  
  
Chakotay: (Trying to lighten up the conversation) She did promise to be here tomorrow.  
  
Tuvok: And are you ready for tomorrow?  
  
Chakotay: (Even more nervously) Uh… well, sure; of course!  
  
Tuvok: It will not long now.  
  
Chakotay: (Seriously, attempting a smile) Thirteen hours and twenty-seven minutes.  
  
Tuvok: (Raises an eyebrow, responds with Vulcan seriousness) Twenty-six minutes.  
  
(Chakotay seems to pale a shade or two.)  
  
~*~  
  
(Janeway, in the DF SC-02, is now about an hour from the Nautilus. The storm surges have become increasingly stronger and the vessel is being buffeted quite a bit. However, the structural integrity seems to be holding and she remains in contact with the larger ship. Suddenly, she there is a crackling sound from the rear.)  
  
N'Danga: I heard that; are you all right?  
  
Janeway: (Quickly running some diagnostics) Seems that that pulse caused some damage to several of the port warp coils. I'm calling up the repair programs right now.  
  
N'Danga: Keep us posted.  
  
Janeway: I'm leaving the channel open.  
  
(N'Danga hears her breathing as her fingers slide over the panels.)  
  
Janeway: (Sighs) All right; looks like it's patched for now.  
  
(There is a loud 'whump' noise; N'Danga doesn't see Janeway but hears a slight groan.)  
  
N'Danga: Admiral? Admiral Janeway?  
  
Janeway: (Sounds of her grunting and shuffling about; finally, her image appears on screen. She looks 'ruffled' but quickly assumes her helm position.) It's okay; another surge just hit and I was thrown from the helm; I'll be more careful and alert.  
  
N'Danga: Do want us to try to come and get you?  
  
Janeway: Negative. I'll be through this is just a little while; I've been in worse situations. The ship is handling just fine.  
  
N'Danga: That's good to hear… but I'm concerned…  
  
Janeway: No need; I think I'm through the worst of it. The long-range sensors show only about another couple hundred kilometers and then it should be a smooth trip.  
  
N'Danga: (Sighing) Yes, Admiral; it's your decision.  
  
(A loud explosion is heard; visuals are lost on the monitors.)  
  
N'Danga: (Quite agitated now) Admiral? What happened?  
  
(There is a pause before a response.)  
  
Janeway: That pulse was a strong one – 5k mega joules. Seems to have thrown visuals and the warp core off line; I'm going to have to go to impulse.  
  
N'Danga: (Trying to remain calm) We're going to get a lock on you; we're coming after you.  
  
Janeway: (Now agreeing) Understood. Let me send you my coordinates.  
  
(He hears her keying in the information.)  
  
Janeway: Transmitting n…  
  
(A thunderous explosion is heard from the shuttlecraft, and then all communication disappears.)  
  
N'Danga: (Anxious but in control.) Ens. T'Mak, do we have incoming from the SC-02?  
  
Ens. T'Mak: Negative. I'm trying alternate subspace channels now.  
  
N'Danga: Do that! Lt. Kropke, scanners show…  
  
Lt. Kropke: Nothing, sir. I had her, and then there was… nothing.  
  
N'Danga: (Getting very upset) What do you mean… you had her… and then 'nothing'?  
  
Lt. Kropke: (Bewildered) Just that, sir – I was honing in on her signal. I thought for a moment that she had sent out something on her emergency channel, but then there was nothing. No signal, no static… just… nothing.  
  
N'Danga: There has to be something! How about tacheon particle residuals?  
  
Lt. Kropke: I'm working on it, sir; there's an awful lot of electromagnetic interference. This plasma storm is the biggest one I've ever seen…  
  
N'Danga: (Calming down somewhat, but in full 'command' mode.) Keep trying.  
  
Lt. Kropke: Aye, Captain.  
  
N'Danga: Status, T'Mak?  
  
Ens. T'Mak: Sorry, sir; all I'm getting is static. In fact, our systems are being interfered with now; I've lost all channels but two.  
  
(N'Danga sighs. Commander K'Pal, Nautilus's first officer comes over to the distraught captain and whispers into his ear.)  
  
Cmdr. K'Pal: We could send out another one of the Flyers, sir. We do have the last known coordinates for the Admiral, and I'm certain if we could get into the general area, we could lock onto some sort of information.  
  
N'Danga: And risk losing another pilot and ship?  
  
Cmdr. K'Pal: (Straightening her shoulders) I could try, Captain. I've flown through some pretty nasty storms before…  
  
N'Danga: (Thinking and realizing that he probably should make some effort) I appreciate the offer, K'Pal. But, until we can at least stabilize our own systems, I don't want anyone going out. Understood?  
  
Cmdr. K'Pal: Yes, of course. But… Admiral Janeway has always been a hero of mine. I could not bear to think of losing her without even trying to find her.  
  
N'Danga: I'm sure all of us feel the same way. (Looks K'Pal in the eye.) WHEN we begin our search… and that's what I mean… "when" – you'll lead the mission, K'Pal.  
  
(The woman brightens)  
  
K'Pal: Aye, sir; we'll find her, sir – I promise you. She's familiar with the Flyer, and the version she's in is the best there is.  
  
N'Danga: (Trying to remain optimistic) I certainly hope so. And… I hope we find her alive. (Looks around at his bridge crew) Now – let's get ourselves patched up so that I can put through a message to Starfleet.  
  
~*~  
  
(Back at the rehearsal dinner, all are seated around the large dinner table. Tom Paris rises to give a toast. His voice is uncharacteristically emotional as he holds his glass up and begins to speak.)  
  
Tom: Uh… Chakotay asked me to give a few words, so I guess a toast would in order. (He glimpses at Chakotay and Seven but quickly looks at B'Elanna) I've spent most of the last year trying to figure out why things happen the way they do. (Nervous laughter all the way around.) But… I do know that eight years ago, I met the person who would make my life complete. Oh, yeah; we had our rocky moments (honest laughter now), but… once she 'convinced' me that the fates of the universe meant for us to be together, I knew that life could only get better with her in my life. Chakotay… Seven… may your union, too, prove itself to be a thing of destiny.  
  
("Hear, hear" rings out all around. Tom looks at B'Elanna, who has a look of thanks and love for him for all he has said again about their relationship. But, the look is also one of questioning – on both their parts – by a more than a shadow of a doubt regarding the Chakotay/Seven marriage.  
  
Waiters begin to bring in food and animated conversations resume all around the table, all overlapping each other. Suddenly, Admiral Paris turns in his seat, as he answers a summons from his communicator badge. He leans over to Chakotay, excusing himself and slips out of the room, a worried look in his eyes. Chakotay's eyes follow him until he hears Seven speak his name.)  
  
Seven: Is there a problem? Why has the Admiral been summoned?  
  
Chakotay: I don't know; he didn't say.  
  
Seven: He seemed concerned.  
  
Chakotay: I know.  
  
(Admiral Paris comes back in; his face is dark with apprehension.)  
  
Chakotay: (Sensing something is wrong): What is it, Admiral?  
  
(All the voices around the table become still as the Admiral clears his voice, trying to rid himself of the very large lump that is rapidly forming in his throat.)  
  
Admiral Paris: Uh… I was just patched through to Captain N'Danga on the Nautilus. He informs me that Admiral Janeway left on the DF SC-02 to return to Earth and she ran into a rather nasty plasma storm. They received a sub-space distress call, but now the Nautilus has lost all contact with her.  
  
(Gasps from all around the table as the implication of his words sink in.)  
  
Chakotay: (Almost swallowing his words) Did they know of the storm? Why did she leave?  
  
Admiral Paris: (Looking Chakotay straight in the eye) Yes, they knew of the storm; but she insisted on leaving. She said that she would take her chances – that she wanted to be back for this wedding.  
  
Chakotay: (Trying to control his emotions) They are going to keep looking for her, aren't they?  
  
Admiral Paris: Yes, but they have to hold off. The electromagnetic fluxes produced by the storm have interrupted all their communication systems. Even their astrophysics observations have been affected. They're just going to have to wait and see.  
  
Chakotay: (With tight anguish) And how long will that be?  
  
Admiral Paris: (Sternly) As long as it takes, Commander. Admiral Janeway knew the dangers when she made her decision to attempt such a trip.  
  
(The sudden silence around the table now becomes a cacophony of concern; everyone is talking. Seven looks at Chakotay, her eyes filled with a mixture of question and unease. He looks at her but does not find the answer he is looking for. With her typical reserve, she does not even reach out to him, to comfort him. She nervously begins to look around, trying to understand the reactions of the others.  
  
Chakotay slips away from the group as they continue their anxious discussions. He exits through the door leading into the room and wanders down the darkened hall, looking out into the night skies, as if searching for something… some glimmer of something.)  
  
Chakotay: (Banging his hand against the wall, then muttering under his breath) Kathryn… why? (He's breathing rapidly, still trying to hold his emotions – and some suddenly-surfacing tears – under control. He closes his eyes, forcing the tears back, biting his lower lip. He turns as he hears footsteps coming down the hall – Seven has come looking for him.)  
  
Seven: Are you all right?  
  
Chakotay: (With a very tight voice) Yes, I'll be fine.  
  
Seven: (attempting to find comforting words) I am sure that they will find Admiral Janeway; she is a most efficient and resourceful pilot.  
  
Chakotay: (Grasping onto the rail along the wall, underneath the window through which he's been peering, but still not venturing to look at Seven) Yes. She'll be fine.  
  
Seven: (Moves closer to him, and reaching out hesitatingly to touch his arm) Come; it is not right for you to be alone. Come back to the other room – with your friends… and with me.  
  
(Chakotay turns and looks at her. Without a word being spoken, even with her limited knowledge of human emotions, Seven sees the entire story in his eyes – the one he really loves is lost, a light year from Earth, somewhere in the eye of a plasma storm. She takes a small gasp as the reality of the situation sinks in. Her eyes send back a message of hurt confusion and she turns to go back to the dinner room. Chakotay doesn't seem to have the strength – or the inclination – to follow her.)  
  
~*~  
  
(The dinner breaks up. Chakotay, Seven, Adm. and Tom Paris, Tuvok go to Starfleet headquarters to be available for any news from the Nautilus. Seven seems to be left out of the proceedings as Admiral Paris and Chakotay stay on top of communications. Tom has convinced folks he should be there because the Delta Flyer was 'his' baby; Seven insists that she knows just as much about it as he does and says that she will work with him regarding any questions about how to best handle the DF SC-02, hunt for signals, direct repairs. Tom has pulled up schematics for the DF SC-02, attempting to pinpoint the known areas that have been damaged. The wait is maddening.)  
  
Tom: If the admiral is okay, she should be able to hold things together. The Flyer works well just on impulse, and she should be able to repair the communications array enough to put out a homing signal. (He looks at the visuals on the monitor screen.) See – all the main stations are within reach of her in the main compartment.  
  
Seven: Even if the vessel is beyond repair, one of the additions made in this newer version is the availability of an escape pod in each of the three sections. (She shows this to Tom.)  
  
Tom: Right! And those pods all have emergency communication systems. (He brightens.) In fact, it would not surprise me if the Admiral makes her way to one of the pods just to use one of those systems.  
  
Seven: (Nodding in agreement.) Unless they, too, have been damaged in the storm – or if she has been seriously injured.  
  
Tom: (Becomes sullen again; is unhappy with Seven's response) Always the optimist, aren't you, Seven?  
  
Seven: (Looking at him sternly) If you are attempting some of your sarcastic humor, Mr. Paris, I can assure you that I am merely being realistic about the situation.  
  
Tom: (Realizing that the stress is starting to get to him, too) I'm sorry, Seven; it's just that with all she's been through over these past years – and this last one in particular – I find it ironic that she should be lost in such a foolish way.  
  
Seven: Why do you say this last year in particular? We have been back in the Alpha Quadrant – on Earth – for almost a year. I would think that her entire journey in the Delta Quadrant would be the most harrowing experience for her.  
  
Tom: (Reddening as he realizes what he's said) Uh… I mean, with all the stuff she's had to face with the debriefings and reports and her promotion.  
  
Seven: Oh. Yes, I understand. Perhaps that's why she has not communicated very much with me in recent months.  
  
Tom: Yeah, I'm sure that's it.  
  
(They both become silent; Tom attempts to study the schematics but, between the tension of Janeway's loss, the lateness of the hour and the realization of Janeway's reason for wanting to return, he becomes more and more agitated. Seven notices the change.)  
  
Seven: It has now been two hours since Chakotay and Admiral Paris went into the Admiral's ready room; he has not come out to check on our progress at all.  
  
Tom: I'm sure they will when the time comes. It's… it's probably best for Chakotay to be there for any communication.  
  
Seven: I would think that in this time of anxiety – for him – that he would want to be with me. (She looks at Tom and asks him pointedly.) Surely, if Lt. Torres did not have to go back to your home to be with the baby, she would want to be with you.  
  
Tom: Well, yeah. As a matter of fact, you've noticed that she's already contacted me three times.  
  
Seven: My point precisely. Yet Chakotay – my future husband – has not sought me out once.  
  
Tom: (Suddenly realizing that he's treading on thin ice) Seven, uh… we both know that Chakotay would never do anything to purposefully hurt anyone, especially you. It's just that… uh… he's been so close to the Admiral for so long… why, they've risked themselves for each other so many times I've lost count!  
  
Seven: And that's why knowledge of her condition should take priority over our consoling each other? That is not logical.  
  
Tom: Well, who ever said there was anything logical about love? (He suddenly realizes his faux pas and tries to cover himself.) I mean… they… they love each other like a brother and a sister! They… they've just been so close for so long…  
  
Seven: (Looks at him strangely) I see; like a brother and a sister.  
  
Tom: Yeah, that's right. (Trying to lighten it up some) Hell, sometimes on the bridge, we thought they could almost read each other's minds! It got to the point where they could almost finish each other's sentences!  
  
Seven: Just like some married couples.  
  
Tom: Aw, Seven, that's not what I meant. (Leaning in to her.) And if you want some 'brotherly' advice from me, here's my suggestion – don't ever try to second-guess those two. The relationship is unique and I don't think anyone will totally understand it. If you let it get to you, it will certainly mess up everything that you and Chakotay have going for you.  
  
Seven: So you are telling me that there are different kinds of love?  
  
Tom: (somewhat relieved, but still knowing that his original out-of-place statement was probably true) Yes, there are several types of love; that's the wonderful thing about being human, that you can experience each of these types at its own level, in its own place. Don't jeopardize what the two of you have by adding jealousy to the formula; jealousy doesn't look good on you.  
  
Seven: (Seriously considering what Tom has said.) Very well. I shall try to understand.  
  
Tom: (Further relieved) Good! Now, let's see what we can figure out that will help Capt. N'Danga when they find Admiral Janeway and the Flyer.  
  
Seven: Yes, of course.  
  
(Tom watches her as they resume their studies, but can tell that she still has not been convinced as she glances at the closed ready room door with great frequency. He shakes his head, knowing that whatever the outcome, there will be some soul-searching aftermath of the situation.)  
  
~*~  
  
(Four hours have passed since the Nautilus lost communications with the DF SC-02. The bridge crew is silent but intent in their jobs as they search for any indication of the lost ship. Suddenly Lt. Kropke, the tactical officer lets out a whoop.)  
  
Lt. Kropke: (Face bright and eyes wide) Captain! I think I've got something!  
  
N'Danga: (Turning, wanting to be hopeful) It better be more than 'I think', mister!  
  
Lt. Kropke: Oh, yes, sir! It's a definite now… I've got a lock on a vessel with the DF SC-02 signatures… at 043.8, sir… about 400, 000 kilometers from us.  
  
N'Danga: What's the state of the storm?  
  
Lt. Kropke: It's still there, sir. But it's dissipated enough for us to try a communications lock. And the EM surges have diminished by ninety- seven point three percent. And sir… I have life signs for one human female. They aren't strong, but…  
  
N'Danga: T'Mak…  
  
Ens. T'Mak: I'm on it already, sir; give me a couple more minutes.  
  
N'Danga: (Keying in information) Lt. Hudson, set course for these coordinates.  
  
Lt. Hudson: Aye, sir!  
  
N'Danga: (Half under his breath) Hold on, Admiral; we won't leave one of our own. (Turns to Cmdr. K'Pal) Commander, contact Lt. Hrjak and a medic; you three are going on a little search and rescue mission.  
  
K'Pal: (Up and running almost before N'Danga finishes.) Yes, sir! (Hitting communicator as she leaves bridge.) Hrjak, we've got a chore to perform…  
  
~*~  
  
(At 0200, San Francisco time on Earth, Admiral Paris receives the message from the Nautilus – they have gotten a lock on the signal from the missing DF SC-02, but it's very weak and there are no responses to hails. They can't pinpoint an exact location, but the storms have subsided enough to send out a search team.)  
  
Chakotay: Admiral – life signs…  
  
Admiral Paris: Yes, they've got a positive on that. They're weak, but it seems that Admiral Janeway is still alive.  
  
Chakotay: (Closing eyes in relief but still not completely at ease) Kathryn… hang in there; we're coming.  
  
(The two men go out into the main room and make the announcement to the others. Shouts of joy and thanks ring out with the news.)  
  
Admiral Paris: Folks, while this news is far better than we had anticipated earlier, let's not get carried away; we still don't know exactly where the Admiral is, nor do we know her condition.  
  
Tom: But we at least know she's alive; that's a start!  
  
Admiral Paris: Yes, I guess it is.  
  
(Seven goes over to Chakotay, who appears tired and in shock.)  
  
Seven: Chakotay, I think we should go now. It is obvious that there is not anything more for us to do here; the Nautilus can handle the situation.  
  
Chakotay: (Turns to her, almost surprised to see her.) Seven! You're still here!  
  
Seven: (Equally surprised) Yes, why shouldn't I be?  
  
Chakotay: Uh… well, I thought that… um… that you had gone home.  
  
Seven: (Pointedly) Without you?  
  
Chakotay: Unh… no, I guess not. (Pulls her into a quick embrace and kisses her on the cheek.) But why don't you go on? I'll follow shortly.  
  
Seven: When?  
  
Chakotay: (Losing his 'cool' with her persistence) When they've found Kathryn!  
  
Seven: (Icily) And then you will come to me.  
  
Chakotay: Yes, of course! Now… please; I'll be there.  
  
(Seven roughly pulls away from him and turns to leave without looking back. Chakotay's eyes are aflame, not with anticipation that this is his wedding day, but that Kathryn is alive and they are looking for her. Tom and Tuvok look at Chakotay and then each other, realizing that Chakotay's actions are not looking good for his relationship with Seven.  
  
Another hour passes. The Nautilus search team has found the general area where Janeway's position had been identified, but the storm's residual ionization is still interfering with their instrumentation. N'Danga reports this back to the group on Earth, perturbed that there's nothing more to report. With resolve, Tuvok approaches Admiral Paris.)  
  
Tuvok: Admiral, if might be so bold… I have a suggestion to make on how to locate Admiral Janeway.  
  
Admiral Paris: By all means – let's hear it!  
  
Tuvok: It… it's rather unorthodox, based on Starfleet protocols…  
  
Admiral Paris: At this point, I'm up to try anything. What is it?  
  
Tuvok: (Looks at Chakotay) Commander, in the past, on Voyager, there were times when you and the captain… I mean, Admiral Janeway, seemed to be able to communicate almost telepathically. Sometimes this occurred even when you were separated by large distances.  
  
Chakotay: (Nodding in agreement) Yes, there were a few times. I had even instructed her a couple of times in the use of my medicine bundle.  
  
Admiral Paris: (Completely lost in the conversation) What's this all about?  
  
Chakotay: As Tuvok said, something that… um… isn't found in the textbooks, sir. I… I don't know if it's because the Admiral and I worked so closely for so long… but yes, at times it was if we could reach out to one another's minds and sort of 'read' each other.  
  
Tuvok: This is my suggestion. Commander, what if you attempted one of these mind-to-mind communications with Admiral Janeway… to find out if you can 'see' where she is… and lead the Nautilus team to her.  
  
Chakotay: (Shaking head sadly) I would need my medicine bundle… at least my akoonah… in order to do that.  
  
Tuvok: Not necessarily. Perhaps I could help you by integrating some of my relaxation techniques into your thoughts – similar to your lucid dreaming state.  
  
Chakotay: (Brightening up) Yes, yes… that just might work! (He looks at the Admiral who has an incredulous expression on his face.) Admiral, please; let us try.  
  
Admiral Paris: What is this – spirit craft? Hocus-pocus? That's what you're going to do?  
  
Tom: Dad… Admiral… I've seen this before; trust me, there's more to it than you would think possible! It's worth a shot, don't you think? What have we to lose?  
  
Admiral Paris: (Still confused) I thought we had gotten past such stuff.  
  
Tom: (Pleading) Trust me – it works!  
  
Admiral Paris: (Giving in) All right. But only because we're out of other options.  
  
Chakotay: Thanks, Admiral. Come on, Tuvok; we've got work to do.  
  
(The two men leave in search of a room that will suit their needs. Admiral Paris goes to communications monitor and contacts the Nautilus.)  
  
Admiral Paris: Captain N'Danga, we're working on a way to help you pinpoint the coordinates for Admiral Janeway.  
  
N'Danga: From Earth? How can you do it from there?  
  
Admiral Paris: (Laughing nervously) N'Danga, you wouldn't believe me in a million years! Ah… we'll be getting back to you shortly.  
  
(The screen goes blank on N'Danga's face, full of unasked questions.)  
  
~*~  
  
(Tuvok and Chakotay find a secluded room where they can blend their unusual skills. Thirty minutes later, they return. Chakotay looks pale and drawn, but there is a weak smile on his face.)  
  
Admiral Paris: Gentlemen…  
  
Tuvok: I believe that the commander has some information.  
  
Admiral Paris: Here, sit down.  
  
(He pulls out a chair for Chakotay, who sits, leans back and sighs.)  
  
Chakotay: (Weakly) Contact the Nautilus. Have them look for a group of small asteroids found at about 150 degrees, three hundred thousand kilometers from the main ship.  
  
Admiral Paris: (Looks at Chakotay, then Tuvok) How… how can you be sure?  
  
Tuvok: Admiral, I have every confidence in the commander's identification of the location. Please… just ask Captain N'Danga to have his team search the area around that location.  
  
Admiral Paris: (Goes to communications station, shaking head) All right, but I still wish we had something more firm…  
  
(T'Mak answers on the Nautilus and immediately calls N'Danga to the screen.)  
  
N'Danga: You have something for us?  
  
Admiral Paris: Yes. Um… Commander Chakotay suggests that you have the search group locate a small group of asteroids, located about three hundred thousand kilometers, 150 degrees.  
  
N'Danga: Admiral, just how…?  
  
Admiral Paris: Don't ask. Let's just say that the commander has some special talents.  
  
N'Danga: Understood. We'll check things out and get back to you.  
  
(The four men on Earth fall into a communal silence. Stress, lack of sleep and apprehension weigh heavily on them. Chakotay remains in the chair while Tom busies himself with more studying of the DF SC-02 designs. Admiral Paris sits in a chair right by the monitor, while Tuvok stands but in a meditative pose. Minutes pass; suddenly after a long forty-minute wait, the screen crackles to life; N'Danga's face appears once more.)  
  
N'Danga: (His face like stone) Admiral…  
  
Admiral Paris: Yes? What's the news?  
  
N'Danga: We found the ship. It has sustained quite a bit of damage, but the hull is intact. The computer was on minimal power, but enough to support life functions.  
  
(Chakotay jumps up, goes to the monitor)  
  
Chakotay: And… Admiral Janeway?  
  
N'Danga: (Sighing) She's alive, Commander, but just barely. Apparently she was thrown about quite a bit, and she has sustained several fractures of her left leg and left hip. She also has a concussion and there are some internal injuries. Our doctor is working on her now. She's still unconscious, and that's probably for the best.  
  
Chakotay: When will you know?  
  
N'Danga: As soon as I hear from the doctor. There's really not much more…  
  
Admiral Paris: (Cutting off Chakotay before he can say anything more.) I'm sure you are doing the best you can, Captain. Just let us know when you have more.  
  
N'Danga: Yes, Admiral.  
  
(The screen goes blank. Admiral Paris looks at everyone, surveying the damage to the three people with him.)  
  
Admiral Paris: There's nothing more here, gentlemen. I suggest we go home and get a few hours rest. Admiral Janeway is in good hands and I'm certain that everything possible is being done for her that can be.  
  
(All shake their heads in agreement.)  
  
Admiral Paris: (To Chakotay) Commander, I'm not even going to begin to try to figure out what went on in that room a little while ago – or how you were able to pick that location. Just know that we are all grateful for your talents. I'm sure Admiral Janeway will give you her thanks, too, when the time comes.  
  
Chakotay: (Barely able to talk) She knows already.  
  
Admiral Paris: How? She's unconscious!  
  
Chakotay: She knows, Admiral. She's the one who told me how to get there.  
  
(Admiral Paris looks dumbfounded; Tuvok and Tom merely nod; they 'know'.)  
  
~*~  
  
(Chakotay returns to the apartment; Seven is awaiting him.)  
  
Chakotay: (Wearily, as she greets him at the door.) You waited.  
  
Seven: Of course; I am concerned also. What has happened? You did not contact me.  
  
Chakotay: I though you would be asleep.  
  
Seven: You know that I do not require much sleep.  
  
Chakotay: They found her. She's got a lot of injuries, but they think she'll be all right.  
  
They'll be back to Earth in eighteen hours.  
  
Seven: Eighteen hours. That would be late tonight.  
  
Chakotay: Yes, I guess so.  
  
Seven: Our wedding is scheduled to take place in just six hours from now.  
  
Chakotay: (Looks at her aghast; he has forgotten about the wedding.) The wedding! Oh, Seven; I don't know how…  
  
Seven: I know. I took the liberty of contacting everyone and telling them that we were postponing it. Everyone… seems to understand, under these circumstances. (She says this all rather matter-of-factly.) I am presuming that this is what you would want.  
  
Chakotay: Yes, but…  
  
Seven: I do understand. We can make plans to have the wedding in a few days.  
  
Chakotay: (Very weary, almost numb): Yes, that's right – in a few days.  
  
Seven: You are the one who needs some sleep. I would suggest that you not think anything more about this for now.  
  
Chakotay: Right; shower and then bed. (He looks at Seven; there is very little emotion in her face. He cannot read her, nor is he in any condition to want to know what she thinks. He walks into the hall, leaving her standing in the living area.)  
  
~*~  
  
(The Nautilus arrives back within Earth's territory and Janeway is transferred to the Starfleet medical facility. Most of her injuries have been repaired or are stabilized. The concussion seems to have had some residual effects and she does not regain full consciousness until five days after the accident. She is hospitalized for a week, and allowed only limited visitors. When she begins to come out of her coma, the first person she asks for is Chakotay.)  
  
Chakotay: (Lightly rapping on the door then entering.) Admiral…  
  
Janeway: (Pale and thin, opening her eyes at the sound of his voice.) Chakotay…  
  
Chakotay: Yes, I understand you asked for me.  
  
Janeway: (Attempting a weak smile) I… I understand that I have you to thank for leading the Nautilus crew my 'rescue'.  
  
Chakotay: (Coming over to her, smiling, but still quite formal) Let's just say it was two old friends working together.  
  
Janeway: (Her smile stronger) But in a most unusual way.  
  
Chakotay: (Pulling a chair over and sitting down beside her) There were many times when we didn't exactly go by the rulebook, Kathryn.  
  
Janeway: (Weakly laughing) That's for sure! But how…  
  
Chakotay: With Tuvok's help. And our spirit guides. They led us to find each other.  
  
Janeway: Did they?  
  
Chakotay: Yes. I always did think we made a damn good team.  
  
Janeway: Apparently we still do. (She sighs and closes her eyes; even this slight conversation has taken a lot out of her.)  
  
Chakotay: Not too much for now, Kathryn; we'll talk more, later.  
  
Janeway: Chakotay – what about… your wedding? How is Seven?  
  
Chakotay: (Smiling at her) She's fine. And we couldn't have it without you, Kathryn. We've postponed it for a few days… until you can be there. Now… you get some rest. Some other people want to see you, too, and you want to be ready for them.  
  
Janeway: You're right. I really should get some sleep.  
  
(Seven appears at the doorway, but stands outside of any visual range for Janeway and Chakotay. She is able to hear and see what happens next.)  
  
Chakotay: (Gets ups) Good! Now – I'll be back later. (He takes her hands between his, gently caressing them. He then leans over her, impulsively kissing her on the forehead.) Hurry and get well, my dear Kathryn.  
  
(Janeway leans back on her pillow, her face less tense and more calmed. She closes her eyes and allows a faint smile to come to her lips.  
  
Upon seeing this scene, Seven's face registers shocked surprise; she quickly turns and leaves. She has disappeared down the hall before he makes it to the door.)  
  
~*~  
  
(Janeway is released form the hospital, but medical personnel have told her that she should take another week to ten days before she goes back to work. They have also told her that she will have a limp for several weeks due to all the fractures. As her energy and determination return, friends begin coming to see her regularly.  
  
Meanwhile, life in general has become quite tense for Chakotay and Seven. He buries himself in his work, coming home later and later. Their only life together seems to be a daily pause for sleep. Once eager for each other's touch, they seem to be afraid of any intimacy now. The briefest physical acknowledgement of each other is in the form of perfunctory hello and good-bye kisses or platonic embraces.  
  
Starfleet is urging Seven to make a decision regarding the acceptance of a science officer position on a research vessel heading back to the Delta Quadrant. She does not mention this to Chakotay. She wants to get their lives in order before she knows she will have to leave. She attempts to get him to make a decision, but the subject always seems to be changed – or he's off to visit Kathryn.  
  
Two weeks go by since the accident and the postponed wedding; it's been a week since Seven saw Chakotay and Janeway together. Chakotay returns from work late one night, opens doors and finds transfer containers in the living room.)  
  
Chakotay: (Calling out as panic washes over his face) Seven? (No immediate response) Annika? Seven?  
  
(Seven appears in the hall entrance and stops there. She is dressed in her Starfleet uniform; she looks him in the eye.)  
  
Seven: I am here.  
  
Chakotay: (Pained) What… what's all this? (He indicates containers.)  
  
Seven: I am leaving.  
  
Chakotay: (Panic surfacing) Leaving? Why? Seven…  
  
Seven: I believe you know the reason why.  
  
Chakotay: (Moving towards her) Seven… please! It… it's been a long day… a long two weeks. Please; let's talk.  
  
Seven: (Shrugging away from him) No; it's too late for that. Any further words would be irrelevant; they would be… (A cold smile comes across her face) futile.  
  
Chakotay: But… but you agreed that it wouldn't be proper to go ahead with the wedding with everyone so upset.  
  
Seven: (Becoming even more cold.) That was two weeks ago. And I believe you have been the one who was most affected. We know now that the Admiral will be all right.  
  
Chakotay: That's right! And now we can go ahead with things.  
  
Seven: (Sensing that he's not really listening to her.) At the time of the accident, you said we should postpone the wedding for a few days. It has now been two weeks and you haven't even mentioned it since then.  
  
Chakotay: (Grasping at straws) Well – let's do it now; let's do it tomorrow!  
  
Seven: I do not think that is very logical.  
  
Chakotay: (Very troubled, confused) Seven...  
  
Seven: (Continuing to collect her belongings) Something like this cannot be reconstructed that quickly.  
  
Chakotay: All right; let's begin to discuss it – let's discuss it now!  
  
Seven: You have had two weeks to discuss it and you haven't.  
  
Chakotay: Then you should have pushed me; you should have brought up the topic! Seven, I've… I've been so involved. You certainly could have said, "Say, isn't there something we've forgotten…"  
  
Seven: And you would not have paid any attention. (Looks at him bitterly) Your mind has obviously been elsewhere lately.  
  
Chakotay: Yes, I'll admit I've been concerned about Admiral Janeway; I thought you were, too.  
  
Seven: (Steeling herself and standing straight and tall, with Borg-like reserve) I think it would be better for us to separate for a while.  
  
Chakotay: Why? Seven – you can't leave; not now! I love you!  
  
Seven: Do you? I thought that love would be different from the way it has been lately. I thought that you loved me enough to make a commitment to me.  
  
Chakotay: I do… I will! Please – let's talk about this!  
  
Seven: I have made arrangements to stay elsewhere.  
  
Chakotay: Where?  
  
Seven: Just away. I'll contact you. After all, I have decisions to make about my own future, too.  
  
(Signal at door)  
  
Seven: There's my transport.  
  
Chakotay: Seven!  
  
(She opens door, young man comes in and helps her collect her transport containers, they leave. Chakotay stands in shock at the door, looks around. The apartment is very empty and quiet. He walks over to a chair and slumps into it, desolate. He holds his head in his hands, lost in his thoughts.  
  
After several minutes, he goes to the door himself and leaves, only to appear at the door of Janeway's apartment. He hesitates before knocking, but finally allows himself to follow through with the knock. She opens the door, surprised to see him… especially in the state he's in. She looks very drawn and quite frail and delicate. She sees his face, which matches hers, but his pain is emotional. She invites him in.)  
  
Janeway: Chakotay – what's the matter?  
  
Chakotay: She's gone.  
  
Janeway: Who?  
  
Chakotay: Seven. She left me.  
  
Janeway: What? When?  
  
Chakotay: A little while ago. I got home from work and she was packed and ready to go. Kathryn, I…  
  
Janeway: Why? Did she say?  
  
Chakotay: Well, we hadn't decided on when to reschedule the wedding… and she took this as an indication that I wasn't interested any more. I guess I understand.  
  
Janeway: So… when are you going to reschedule it?  
  
Chakotay: I don't know.  
  
Janeway: Have you talked about it at all?  
  
Chakotay: Not really.  
  
Janeway: (Pause) Do you want to reschedule it?  
  
Chakotay: That's just it; I really don't know.  
  
Janeway: How does she feel about that?  
  
Chakotay: Like I said, we didn't talk. Oh, Kathryn; I don't know what to do.  
  
Janeway: Where has she gone?  
  
Chakotay: (Pained, confused) I don't know; she wouldn't tell me. She just said that she'd get in touch with me.  
  
Janeway: Well, this really isn't like you – to put off discussing something.  
  
Chakotay: It… it's been difficult.  
  
Janeway: But I thought you were so ready.  
  
Chakotay: I did, too.  
  
Janeway: Then what's changed?  
  
(He just looks at her.)  
  
Janeway: Chakotay, you can't hide behind my accident any more; I'm here and so are you.  
  
Chakotay: I guess that I've just been so concerned about you and everything that happened. After all, it's my fault that you…  
  
Janeway: (Firmly) Nonsense! It was my decision and mine alone. I was very foolish to have attempted the trip alone in such bad weather. Captain N'Danga tried to warn me.  
  
Chakotay: So why did you do it?  
  
Janeway: I had promised you that I would be there.  
  
Chakotay: Why was it so important?  
  
Janeway: (Nervous laugh) After all we've been through together…  
  
Chakotay: And this was just another one of those 'tough' times.  
  
Janeway: Yes. I guess that's what you could call it.  
  
(Both of them are getting quite uncomfortable, realizing that they are on the edge of something neither wants to admit. Janeway tries to change the focus of their conversation.)  
  
Janeway: Um… I was just going to fix myself some tea; would you care for some?  
  
Chakotay: (Relaxing a bit with her sociability) Uh… yes; that would be fine.  
  
(She goes to replicator and calls up the tea for both of them, remembering to ask for his to be sweetened. She returns with the two mugs and they sit down on the sofa. She's still quite wobbly, so he steadies her.)  
  
Janeway: Thank you; I'm still not always sure what my legs are going to do.  
  
Chakotay: You took quite a beating out there.  
  
(Janeway's communication monitor indicates and incoming message. She answers it; it's Seven)  
  
Seven: Good evening, Admiral.  
  
Janeway: Seven – it's good to see you!  
  
Seven: (Coldly) Is it?  
  
Janeway: (Uncomfortable) Of course it is!  
  
Seven: (Interrupting her) It is good to see you looking well again, Admiral; but that is not the reason for my call.  
  
Janeway: Oh? What…?  
  
Seven: (Impatiently) I would like to speak to Chakotay.  
  
Janeway: (Surprised at Seven's request) Why, yes; here – let me put him on.  
  
(Chakotay is shocked but comes to the monitor.)  
  
Chakotay: Seven – how did you know where I'd be?  
  
Seven: (All ice now) Do you really have to ask? It is rather obvious.  
  
(Chakotay is embarrassed and says nothing for a minute.)  
  
Chakotay: Where are you now?  
  
Seven: I found out that there is a transport loading shortly to go out to the USS Geneva, which is in need of a science officer. Admiral Damiano signed off on my orders a few moments ago.  
  
Chakotay: What? Now? So soon? Seven – wait; don't go!  
  
Seven: Why shouldn't I go?  
  
Chakotay: We... we need to talk.  
  
Seven: You had your chance.  
  
Chakotay: Please, Seven – don't go.  
  
Seven: I've got to leave now in order to make the flight.  
  
Chakotay: (to Janeway) I've to go see if I can talk to her.  
  
Janeway: Yes, of course you do.  
  
~*~  
  
(Chakotay transports to the shuttle dock just as Seven is passing into the entry dock.)  
  
Chakotay: (Running towards her) Seven!  
  
(She turns and looks at him, saying nothing, her face completely without emotion. She turns back and continues on her way.)  
  
Chakotay stops any further action; he knows he that she is firm in her decision and that he can't do anything more. He turns around and walks aimlessly through the departure facility for a while, staring into space, in a state of shock. Finally, he pulls himself together, goes to a communication monitor station, and taps in a familiar code. Janeway's face appears on the screen.)  
  
Janeway: Chakotay…  
  
Chakotay: She's gone. It's over, Kathryn.  
  
Janeway: I know.  
  
Chakotay: I guess none of this with Seven was ever the right thing. I think that this outcome was quite obvious to everyone but me.  
  
Janeway: You had to discover that for yourself; no one could have told you.  
  
Chakotay: I'm so tired, Kathryn.  
  
Janeway: I'm sure you are.  
  
Chakotay: I can't go back to our apartment; not yet.  
  
Janeway: So what will you do? You've got to move along.  
  
Chakotay: I know. (Pause)  
  
Janeway: Come to me.  
  
Chakotay: (Weary of their long battle) I need a reason.  
  
Janeway: You know the reason.  
  
Chakotay: (A sudden peace comes across his face, along with a long-lost smile.) Yes, I do.  
  
~ *~ FINIS ~* ~ 


End file.
